Romance was not available
by Nanda-nyan
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que del odio al amor hay un solo paso? o ¿Que entre ellos a una fina linea? ¡Error! No hay una fina línea entre el amor y el odio. En realidad, hay una Gran Muralla China con guardias armados cada 50 metros entre el amor y el odio...o eso era lo que creía Minerva McGonagall hasta que lo conoció...
1. Hit me with your best shot

Según en una entrevista de J. McGonagall nació en 1925)

El 1 de septiembre de 1941 era un día, que curiosamente, regalaba templados y cálidos rayos de sol a los habitantes de Londres, anunciando el fin del gélido invierno y la llegada de las suaves brisas de la primavera. Definitivamente era un día especial para los londinenses, pero aun más especial, para los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts que hoy, después de unas largas vacaciones, dejaban sus hogares para volver a la rutina de estudios y cumplimiento de deberes de hasta un metro y medio de pergamino, según el profesor.

En la estación de King Cross, como todos los años alrededor de las 11 en punto, familias de jóvenes brujas y magos, se encaminaban hacia los andenes 9 y 10 para atravesar una barrera mágica, que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle. Una vez traspasada la barrera, se podía distinguir el gran y espacioso andén 9¾, sin mencionar un imponente tren de color rojo y negro, conocido como el Expreso de Hogwarts. Alrededor de este, se encontraban varios grupos de estudiantes conversando, riéndose y contando uno que otra anécdota vivida en sus vacaciones. Otros por el contrario se encontraban un tanto asustados, ya que era la primera vez que estaban en lugar así. Este era el caso de los alumnos nuevos, procedentes de familias muggle o no, todos podían sentir la misma emoción que les embargaba estar en un lugar así… ¿Tan mágico, tal vez?  
Esta era la pregunta de una joven, que acababa de traspasar la barrera junto a su madre y sus dos hermanos, que la iban a despedir, antes de su viaje de regreso a Hogwarts. La muchacha poseedora de unos ojos verde esmeralda que conjuntamente combinaba con su túnica del mismo color, tenía un cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un sencillo tomate cubierto por un sombrero puntiagudo de color negro y de unos finos rasgos que se veían interrumpidos por unas gafas de cristal.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven bruja que miraba todo con añoranza._"Mágico" _repitió la palabra mentalmente en su cabeza y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pero más pequeña que la anterior. Literalmente todo era mágico a su alrededor, su mundo era mágico y estaba feliz de poder pertenecer a él. Estaba emocionada, pero no porque fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, al contrario que los temerosos niños que podía divisar a su alrededor, la bruja de 16 años, recién cumplidos, estaba por cursar su quinto año en Hogwarts. De cierta forma se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, este año le esperaban los famosos y temidos TIMOs, aunque siempre sacaba en sus exámenes EXTRAORDINARIO, temía que esta vez no fuera así, para ella lo más importante, siempre, habían sido sus calificaciones. Sus pensamientos se vieron disipados cuando otra joven de la misma edad de la chica de ojos verdes, tapo con ambas manos, ambos cristales de los lentes de su víctima, sin ejercer demasiada presión para no lastimarla. La castaña ni se inmuto y se quedo totalmente quieta.

"! Adivina qui-"La joven se vio interrumpida por la rápida respuesta de víctima.

"Augusta Longbottom"-dijo serena y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, que rápidamente se esforzó por borrar. Inmediatamente la chica la libero a su presa del agarre y soltó un bufido de frustración.

"pff… ¡vaya minnie!, no te eh visto por meses, por lo menos esperaba que me dejaras jugar o tal vez…que me dejaras terminar de hablar "dijo esbozando una sonrisa amigable apenas termino la frase.

La castaña se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con una joven de su misma estatura, de tez blanca y de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Reprimiendo la risa, por frustrar el plan de su amiga, alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

"Primero que nada-dijo acomodándose los lentes-mi nombre es Minerva y ya deja de llamarme Min, Minnie, Mine, Nerva…-Dijo enumerando con los dedos de su mano derecha los apodos por los que solía ser llama por sus amigos.-"Segundo, es muy fácil reconocer tu perfume…además, nadie aparte de ti me haría tal broma"-dijo sonriendo _("por fin, sonríe"_ pensó la pelinegra).

Antes de que Minerva pudiera reaccionar, su amiga se había abalanzado, literalmente sobre ella, dándole un efusivo abrazo acompañado de un gran ¡_FELICITACIONES!_ , pero no solo por parte de su amiga, si no que por todos los jóvenes, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían aparecido a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos Gryffindor, y amigos de Minerva que no paraban de lanzar confeti en todas direcciones. Minerva estaba perpleja y algo sonrojada por lo inesperado que había sido el hecho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el abrazo a su amiga y murmurar un "_Gracias_ ". Dudaba si en realidad conocía el motivo de la celebración, pero de un momento a otro cayó en cuenta de cuál era el motivo, con tan solo ver a su, literalmente, _pequeño_ amigo y a la vez rival: Filius Flitwick.  
Se separo de su amiga y al instante le siguió unos par de abrazos y felicitaciones mas. Cuando ya no había nadie más que la felicitara, se acerco a Filius, que estaba con un joven que no hacía más que hablar de los últimos acontecimientos internacionales y magos tenebrosos. Ella se planto enfrente de ambos y lo miro analíticamente, especialmente a Filius.

"Me pregunto cuándo se será el día en el que a Filius Flitwick, se le escape algo"-Dijo Minerva mirando a un pequeño joven con gafas que vestía el uniforme perteneciente a Ravenclaw."Me podrías explicar ¿Cómo te has enterado?"-Dijo ella como si acabaran de revelar su más oscuro secreto.

"Oh! Min, felicidades! Ya me imaginaba que te harían prefecta de los leones"-Dijo el pequeño joven mago, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Minerva. Sonrió con suficiente después de un momento y limito a decir _"Contactos mi querida amiga, contactos. La información es poder"_ y comenzó a reírse de la cara de desconcierto que había puesto ella al escuchar su respuesta, junto con el otro alumno. Ella se limito a sonreír, mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa.

"Por cierto,"-Dijo, por fin hablando el tercer integrante del grupo-"Excelentes, instintos McGonagall, no muchos magos son capaces de confiar 100% en sus sentidos, sobre todo en el olfato. Tienes los instintos de un felino, pero no debes confiarte de ello, siempre debes estar en-"

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!-Dijeron Filius, Minerva y Augusta que se acababa de unir al grupo.

"Lo sabemos Alastor"-Dijo Augusta sin poder contener la risa. Los tres rompieron en sonoras carcajadas al ver la mirada de fastidio que les regalaba uno de ellos.

"Ya verán lo útil que pueden ser mis consejos cuando un Mortifago esté a punto de matarlos"-Dijo en un tono de desdén.

"Tranquilo, Moody, contigo cerca no creo que eso pase nada"-Dijo un chico, que tenia melena por cabello, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, se acerca y que había oído la conversación."Felicitaciones, compañera prefecta"-Dijo mirando fijamente a Mcgonagall.

"Gracias, Rufus, lo mismo te digo"-Dijo Minerva devolviéndole la mirada.

"Hey!, Rufus, espero que te unas a nuestra pequeña celebración en nuestro vagón. Poppy y Pomona se han esmerado mucho"-Dijo Filius mirándolo con expectación.

"¿Que? ¿Ya han llegado? Supuse que las estábamos esperando"-Pregunto Minerva.

"A la única que estábamos esperando era a ti, Srta. Perfección"-Dijo Filius en tono burlón.

"Y ya que tú lo sabes todo… ¿Dónde está Amelia?-Pregunto Mcgonagall

"Oh! Ella está ayudando a la decoración, por supuesto"-Dijo con cierta emoción en su voz, que para Minerva no paso desapercibido y no puedo evitar sonreír ante el actuar de Filius. Este al principio la miro sin comprender, pero al cabo de unos segundo entendió y antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo se dirigió a Rufus-¿Y bien, Scrimgeour, que dices?-Pregunto, frustrando la oportunidad de Minerva para molestarlo.

"Claro, cuenten conmigo"-Dijo Rufus.

Minerva, olvido completamente la idea molestar a su amigo y se concentro en todo lo que habían hablado que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que se trataba. Cuando cayó en cuenta, estaba a punto de reclamar. ¿Hacer una fiesta en el tren? Definitivamente eso debía romper alguna regla, y ella en su rol de prefecta, no podía andar rompiendo reglas, sino que, debería evitar que alumnos alocados, rebeldes o simplemente sus amigos se abstuvieran de hacer tales cosas que fueran en contra del estatuto del colegio. Está por comenzar a sermonearlos, cuando el silbato que avisaba que debían abordar el tren, se hizo sentir. Ya tendría tiempo para reprocharles sus acciones.

"Bien es hora de irnos"-Dijo Rufus, mientras se estiraba.

Todos comenzaron a abordar y otros a despedirse de sus respectivos familiares.

"¿Vienes, Min?-Preguntó Augusta

"¿Qué?-Dijo buscando, con la mirada a su madre y a su hermano menor."No adelántense, yo sé dónde encontrarlos". Y sin más se fue corriendo a toda prisa, no quería quedarse abajo del tren.

No muy lejos del grupo de jóvenes que habían hecho un pequeño escándalo, se encontraba dos niños de aproximadamente uno años, ambos tomado de la mano de su madre. Ellos habían visto la escena donde su hermana había sido prácticamente vitoreada, la miraban con profunda admiración. Su madre, que también había visto la escena, no pude sentirse más orgullosa de su hija. Ella se inclinó un poco, hacia ellos, y pudo ver que los ojos de los niños brillaban de emoción y que ambos estaban clavados en la figura de su hermana. Ella solo sonrió.

"Hey, tranquilo, solo faltan dos años"-Dijo susurrándole, al mayor de ambos y poso una mano sobre su hombro. El niño se giro hacia ella y solo asintió con una gran sonrisa. Los tres pudieron escuchar el silbato que anunciaba la partida de Minerva y se apresuraron a buscarla con la Mirada. En cuestión de segundos, la vieron correr hasta ellos.

"Bien…tengo que irme"-Dijo con nostalgia y voz quedada.

Su madre, fue la primera en abrazarla, y le susurro en su oído lo muy orgullosa y feliz que se encontraba por ella. Sus hermanos al notarla triste, no pudieron no imitar su expresión. Al más pequeño comenzaron a escocerles los ojos. Minerva, luego de haber cerrado los ojos por unos segundos los volvió a abrir y miro por encima del hombro de su madre.

"Hey! Malcom, Robert"-dijo mirando a cada uno alternadamente, después de soltarse del fuerte agarre de su madre-"Muchachos, no se te pongan así, ¡volveré!, y así podremos jugar todo lo que ustedes quieran ¿sí?"-Se agacho para poder estar a su altura-"Sólo prométanme que, aunque yo no esté en casa: se portaran bien, cuidaran y ayudaran a mamá, harán sus deberes y se esforzaran al máximo"-Ellos solo volvieron a asentir, aun nostálgicos, y se abalanzaron sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y diciéndoles lo fantástica que era y cuanto la extrañarían.

" Ya saben que cualquier cosa, pueden enviarme una carta, vía lechuza"- Les guiño un ojo a ambos y miro a su madre por el rabillo del ojo.

Rápidamente se incorporo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y haciendo un simple gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, el cual fue contestado por el trió, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se encamino a toda velocidad hacia el tren.


	2. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Había alcanzo a subirse al tren justo a tiempo, y ahora se encontraba en busca de sus amigos. Se dirigió al vagón, que por cuatro años la había alojado a ella y a sus amigos, y que a la vez hacia mas venidero su largo viaje de regreso al colegio. Su no muy larga busqueda, le había dado tiempo por elegir las palabras adecuadas para darles a sus amigos el primer sermón del año…de los muchos que seguro venían por delante, pensó para sí misma. Su búsqueda culmino cuando abrió la puerta del vagón, pero al contrario de lo que ella había perfectamente planificado en su mente, dos manos, provenientes de diferentes direcciones, la agarraron de ambos brazos y la tiraron hacia el interior del vagón. Estaba por protestar, cuando, como si tratara de un deja vu, la abrazaron del mismo modo que la había abrazado Augusta con anterioridad, con tres pequeñas diferencias: La primera no era solo una joven, eran tres y segunda, no era Augusta, se trataba de sus tres buenas y queridas amigas: Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout y Amelia Bones.

"Hey!, relájense, si siguen así…terminaran por asfixiarla!"-Dijo una preocupada Augusta, que miraba la escena sentada en una de las esquinas del vagón junto a la ventana.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"-Dijo Amelia aflojando un poco su agarre-"NO la eh visto en meses! y la muy ingrata,"-Dijo molesta- "solo se digno a contestar 2 cartas de las 16 cartas que le envié…de verdad estaba preocupada"-Termino lo ultimo con un tono angustioso- Eso me recuerda…-Hizo una pausa y miro detenidamente a Minerva, como si la analizara. Frunció el ceño-"Que estoy molesta contigo"-La soltó y se sentó al lado de Augusta, iniciando conversación una conversación con esta e ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Minerva-

La aludida no supo cómo reaccionar, por una parte aun tenia pegadas a dos de sus amigas, y por otra estaba en estado de shock y preocupación, ya que había visto pasar a su amiga por diferentes estados de ánimo y todos en menos de 5 minutos. Ante una estupefacta Minerva, que solo podía parpadear, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Amelia no pudo contener mas la risa contagiando a todas exceptuando a Minerva. Ella solo cerró los ojos rogando a Merlín por mas paciencia, que ya de por sí, ella tenía mucha. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y si las miradas gélidas de Minerva McGonagall mataran,4 chicas estarían 3 metros bajo tierra.  
Con un movimiento rápido y delicado, sin brutalidad, se soltó del agarre casi asfixiante de sus amigas y se acomodo el sombrero, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta del compartimiento se abrió ante las risueñas jóvenes, dándole paso a, como solía llamarlos Minerva _"El duendecillo chismoso y sus secuaces". _Los vio entrar, pero al contrario de lo que tenía planeado hacer, fingió indiferencia y tomo asiento frente a Augusta, con el ceño fruncido al escuchar todavía, pequeñas risas tratando de ser controladas.

"¿Y bien?"-Dijo el duendecillo… (Oh! No) Filius-"¿De qué nos perdimos?"-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentándose, con toda confianza, al lado de Amelia y haciéndole gestos a Moody y a Scrimgeour, para que entraran de una buena vez.

"De nada"-Dijo una chica risueña, no muy robusta y con un cabello rizado, moviendo sus manos tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-"Bien, siéntense, hay que celebrar! Rufus, creo que estarás más cómodo, si te sientas al lado de Min"-Dijo con cierto tono de voz, que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes e hizo que más de uno trataran de reprimir risitas picaronas.  
Scrimgeour, ni tonto ni perezoso, pero con los pelos de punta ante tal comentario de la chica Hufflepuff, se apresuro a tomar asiento al lado de Minerva. Todos pudieron notar el nerviosismo de Rufus, incluyendo a minerva, pero por el contrario que todos, ella no entendía los motivos de tal nerviosismo."_Yo no muerdo" pensó para sí. _Tal comportamiento, termino por estresar a Minerva, y decidió ignorarlo, y no encontró nada mejor que hacer aparecer un libro de su materia preferida: Transfiguraciones. Ante tal acción, Scrimgeour no se sorprendió, si no que se frustro. El había planeado llamar su atención, de hecho había investigado los temas de interés de Minerva, además del que es muy lógico para todos: Transfiguración. Eran tantas sus ganas de llamar su atención que antes de ir a la pequeña celebración, le había pedido consejos a su buen amigo Filius. A lo que él había respondido con un simple:_"Oh! Querido amigo, la tienes difícil, Min no es un libro que todos tengan el privilegio de leer"_. Este comentario, de cierta forma, había devastado a Rufus, pero él era un Gryffindor y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Mientras ella leía plácidamente, todos excepto ella habían dado inicio a una conversación trivial y animada, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera atenta a todo lo que hablaban. Conversaban sobre diversos temas, mientras Pomona junto a Poppy habían ido en busca de algunas golosinas, como por ejemplo: Quidditch, cuál era el mejor equipo, quien ganaría la copa de la casa. Hasta que Amelia se harto de la actitud de su amiga.

"Oh! Vamos, Min!..Esto es una pequeña celebración, no una sesión de estudio"-Dijo enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

Minerva, sin decir palabra alguna, levanto la vista del libro y la observo por encima de sus cuadradas gafas, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Después de unos minutos de sostenerse la mirada, ella volvió a bajar la vista al libro.

"No me vas a decir que aun estas molesta por mi pequeña broma ¿No?"-Dijo Amelia fingiendo inocencia.

"Ja, ja, ja me ah caído muy en gracia, Bones"-Dijo Minerva con sarcasmo, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Pero eso no fue lo que capto la atención de su amiga, si no que, lo que llamo su atención fue que Minerva la había llamado Bones…NUNCA la llamaba, así a menos que estuviera verdaderamente molesta.  
Antes de que Amelia pudiera replicar, Filius, quien había escuchado la pequeña charla, decidió entrar en acción.

"Tranquila Amy,se como llamar su atención"-Dijo Filius susurrándole y posteriormente le guiño un ojo a Amy…. o como pensó Minerva para sí, que había escuchado gracias a sus muy bien desarrollados sentidos, haciéndose el _"galán"._

"Min, te has enterado, supongo que la profesora de DCAO y jefa de tu casa: La Sra. Merrythought ah dejado su cargo…"-Como esperaba, solo tuvo como respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Haciendo el ofendido porque ella no le había prestado su total atención, se voltio hacia Alastor y pronuncio con voz clara y precisa, con intensión de que Minerva pudiera escucharlo, ante lo cual ella ni se inmuto-"No te parece acertada, la última jugada de la jefa de Gryffindor, al nombrar a Min y a Rufus, como prefectos"

"Claro que sí!"-Dijo Moddy con entusiasmo-"No pudo escoger mejor entro todos los Gryffindor. Por una parte-Dijo explicándose-esta McGonagall, destacada y reconocida alumna por profesores y estudiantes"-Minerva se sonrojo levemente y rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Moody-y por otra parte-Continuo Moody-Esta Scrimgeour, con su obsesión por seguir las reglas-Concluyo en tono burlón-

Ninguno de los aludidos, se refirió al tema, para cada uno era un gran honor haber sido designados para el puesto, por de ahí a hacer a celebrar a lo grande ya era otra con ,pensaba Minerva para sí. Claramente ella se había dado cuenta de las intensiones de Filius, así que había decidido no caer en su juego…  
_"Muy bien, es hora de la artillería pasada "Pensó Filius, riendo por dentro, no había manera que ella no se interesara por lo que iba a decir a continuación._

"Pero, según mis fuentes, no fue la única baja que sufrió el colegio"-Dijo Filius, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a una Minerva un tanto sorprendida-"Me temo que el profesor que el profesor Ralph Polk, también ah decidido retirarse"-Para este entonces Filius tenía la completa y total atención de Minerva. Era muy fácil, darse cuenta de que a ella le había afectado la noticia, después de todo el profesor de transfiguraciones, había disidido retirarse-

"No puede ser-interrumpió Minerva, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado-podrás tener muchas fuentes, pero estoy segura, que esa información es errada"-Dijo Minerva un tanto insegura. La probabilidad de que el chismoso de Filius, para su desgracia, era casi nulas.

"Me temo que no, mi querida Minnie, pero para tu tranquilidad tengo algo que quizás pueda inter-

Fue interrumpido, por Poppy y Pomona, que había abierto la puerta sin medir sus fuerzas, haciendo que todos dieran un salto del susto y que Moody sacara su varita y las apuntara con desconfianza"

"Hey! Casi me matan del susto"-Dijo totalmente paranoico-"Ven lo que les digo! Si ese hubiera sido un mortifago-

"Ya baja esa cosa! No hay ningún Mortifago aquí"-Dijo una molesta Pomona, entrando con lo que parecían ser un montón de golosinas en una bandeja.

"Lo sentimos, pero ah sido esta maldita puerta"-Dijo Poppy, entrando a la siga de Pomona, con otra bandeja con jugo de calabaza.

"Bien, a celebrar!"-Dijo Filus, alentado a cada uno de los presentes a tomar un vaso de jugo para brindar-"Por los nuevos prefectos"-Dijo y todos chocaron unos con otros los vasos, haciéndolos sonar.

Para mala suerte de Minerva, la conversación se había vuelto trivial, nada que ella le interesaba realmente, así que decidió poner el tema sobre la mesa nuevamente.

"Muy bien, Filius, si sabes sobre los profesores que se retiraron…tal vez sepas sobre los que los reemplazaran"-Dijo Minerva como quien no quiere la cosa.

Filius suspiro y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro"Oh! Sabía que te interesarías…De acuerdo te diré todo lo que se"

De repente no solo Minerva parecía interesada en el asunto de los nuevos profesores de DCAO, si no que todos habían dejado de conversar y estaban prestando atención a la pequeña charla entre Filius y produjo un Silencio dramático.

"Oh vamos"-Dijo Augusta, que ya no podía mantenerse callada "suéltalo ya! Si no traeré a Slughorn y estoy segura que él sabe lo mismo e incluso más que tu"

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración

"Un segundo…-Pronuncio Amelia, mirando a Augusta con una sonrisa picaron-"Desde cuando tan amiga con ese Slyth-

"Hey! No se desvíen del tema y concéntrense"-Dijo Minerva reprendiéndolas, como si hubieran interrumpido la conversación más importante de su vida.

"Te diré lo que te interesa saber…-señaló Filius, mirando fijamente a Minerva, provocando un ambiente de suspenso-"El nuevo profesor de transformaciones es hermano de Albertfoth…

Se escucho un _"Ohhhhhh"_ de asombro, retumbando en el compartimiento, ante la aclaración de Filius. Minerva, observo por unos segundos, con cara de incomprensión, como todos parecían comprender de que hablaban…menos ella.

"Ehh…-Balbuceo-"parece ser, que soy la única que aun no comprende de que estás hablando, Filius…¿Me perdí de algo?"-Dijo con un semblante marcado por la confusión-

Algunos tendieron a mirarla como si fuera un pecado no saber quien había sido nombrado. Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, sorteándose el placer de explicarle algo desconocido, para ella, pero no para el común de los estudiantes de su grado.

"Yo lo hare"-Dijo la voz autoritaria de Alastor. Todos suspiraron sonoramente, ante el aviso de Moody…él les había arrebatado una buena oportunidad para divertirse. Ante este gesto, Minerva les dedico, a cada uno de ellos, una severa mirada de advertencia. Pero antes que Moody pudiera dar su explicación clara y concisa, fue interrumpido.  
"¿Es enserio?-Pregunto una incrédula Augusta. Ante la "_inesperada"_ interrupción, Alastor resoplo molesto-"De acuerdo, por tu mirada de _"de qué demonios me estás hablando"…_lo hare sencillo para ti-Concluyo, cruzándose de brazos-Min…_ ¿Alguna vez entraste a la Cabeza de Puerco_?..-Dijo Augusta con notable preocupación-

"¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto minerva atónita-¿A qué viene esto?

"Solo limítate a responder la pregunta"-Interrumpió Moody fastidiado-

"No!-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-"Claro que no, sabes muy bien que yo nunca eh ido ahí-Dijo casi en un susurro-"Además, los estudiantes deben evitar visitar ese tipo de lugares, aunque no me sorprendería que ustedes no lo hayan visitado"-Dijo casi indignada-

"Damas y Caballeros, Veelas y Duendes, Magos y Brujas…eh ahí la respuesta"-Dijo una Augusta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-

Unos _"No me sorprende";"Era de esperarse";"Era lógico"_ fueron algunos de los susurros que alcanzo a oír Minerva, ante la negativa de no haber entrado nunca a ese bar.

"Espera…¿Alguna vez fuiste a Hogsmeade?"-Pregunto Poppy extrañada-

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Minerva empezaba a hartarse de las preguntas sin sentido-Por supuesto que fui!-Dijo con seguridad-…¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio para saber si tengo vida social?-Todos iban a responder con un gran _SI_, pero Minerva ambas manos, alcanzando frenarlos antes de que lo soltaran-No respondan…

"Si, fue un par de veces, pero se la pasaba TODA LA VISITA en _Artículos de Calidad para __**Quidditch**_"-Señalo Pomona-

"Oh vamos!-Dijo Minerva exasperada-Si eso hacia ¿Y qué?-Dijo restándole importancia-Tener buen equipo para los partidos es importante….

"Si, pero Mona-Dijo Amelia imitando el tono de desinterés de Minerva- también se pasaba, la gran parte de de la visita, viendo nuevos tipos de plantas o que se yo-

"Fertilizantes"-Corrigió Pomona-"no es tan difícil recor-

"Si eso!-Interrumpió Amelia, encogiéndose de hombros-y si no era buscar buen equipo de quiddicht, era encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar…

"Si es cierto, pero cualquier alumno RESPONSABLE, lo hace para salir con buenos resultados, ante un difícil examen"-Reclamo Minerva objetivamente-

"Claro que sí, pero no con 4 meses de anticipación"-Dijo Amelia, alzando una ceja. Minerva rodo los ojos-

"¿Y el punto es…?"

"Que te hace falta más vida social"-Concluyo satisfecho Filius-

"Ya cállate"-Dijo Minerva con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-"Me quedo más que claro que ser aplicada no encaja con ser sociable, pero en fin, nos preocuparemos por mi vida social luego. Dime quien reemplazara a Polk"-Dijo totalmente seria"

"Bien, sabemos que es hermano del tabernero-Dijo Rufus recolectando los datos lanzados por Filius-ah! Y que Min no tiene vida social…¿Qué tiene eso de impresio-"

"Excelente trabajo Sherlock!-Dijo Moody, interrumpiendo, en tono burlón-"Pero yo si fuera tu, me preocuparía por las relaciones de convivencia de Minerva…"-Dijo fingiendo interés en el asunto-

"No sean payasos y solo suelten el nombre"-Dijo Minerva poniéndole fin al asunto-

"Dumbledore"-Sintetizo Filius, mirando a Minerva-"Nómbrame a un mago reconocido y respetado por la comunidad mágica que tenga ese apellido"

Minerva abrió los ojos como plato, estaba atónita. No podía ser cierto, quería responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

"Wow…la noticia le afecto más de lo que esperaba"-Dijo Rufus preocupado por la reacción de Minerva-

"Claro que si, genio, no todos los días te enteras que tendrás por profesor al mejor mago…

"Conocido hasta ahora"-Interrumpió, _el gran ego de _Filius, pensó Minerva-¿Y bien, que me dices?"

"Albus…Dumbledore"-Dijo Minerva casi en un susurro-

"Así es Min"-Conceso Filius-"Además de tener un excelente profesor de transformaciones, los Gryffindor's lo tendrán como nuevo jefe de casa"-Dijo Filius dejando caer la bomba noticiosa-

Alastor, Amelia y Augusta, solo les falto saltar sobre los asientos. Claramente, se habían más que alegrado con la noticia.

"No veo de que se alegran tanto"-Dijo Rufus ácidamente-"Tipos como él, con gran reconocimiento, son los que después le dan la espalda a los mismos que un día lo vitorearon por sus buena obras. No debe ser más que un idiota arrogante"-Ante tal comentario Minerva sin razón aparente se molesto-

"¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Ni si quiera lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes juzgar así a la gente?-Dijo Minerva exaltada-

"Tranquilos, este no es un tema por el que deban discutir"-Dijo Pomona intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

"Bien..-Dijo Filius ignorando el reciente altercado-"Se que lees en exceso y que te gusta mantenerte informada sobre las nuevas investigaciones..¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de él"

"No creo ser capaz de darte un detallado informe como Horace, ni como ninguna de tus otras fuentes"-Puntualizo-" pero lo que se, es que un Hechicero respetado perteneciente a Wizengamot, gano el Premio Barnabus Finkley de Hechizos Excepcionales… apenas salió de Hogwarts ,desarrollo innumerables investigaciones. La más reciente tiene que ver con la sangre de dragón…"

"El tipo es un maldito genio"-Dijo Filius sorprendido.

"Pensé que ya sabias todo eso…"-Dijo Minerva confundida

"Si, lo sabía, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. Lo que me sorprende es que tu lo supieras…"-Refuto Filius intrigado-

"Bueno, a Min le gusta leer e investigar, ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?..Es lógico que supiera algo de él ¿no?"-Dijo Poppy extrañada-

"Exacto!, por lo cual tengo dos teorías para tanto interés. La primera es que lo Admira o es su amor platónico..-Todos lo miraron a Filius con cara de asombro-"Aunque todos saben que eso es poco probable, viniendo de Min"-Dijo Filius continuando con su explicación. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Rufus suspiro aliviado-

"Si pienso a lo que se quiere referir Filius…la otra opción, seria que tu-Miró a Minerva-pensaras que él no ah hecho ni la mitad de lo que especulan.."Dijo Moody extrañado, continuando la idea de Filius.

Minerva miro a ambos suspicazmente

"Que acaso no lo han pensado…."-Se produjo un silencio imperturbable. Pasado unos segundos-"¿De verdad?"-Pregunto con una ceja alzada. Alzado las manos exasperada-"NADA explica que un mago tan reconocido y con una reputación que llegas hasta las nubes-

"Debes aceptar que existe la posibilidad de que aparezcan magos ingeniosos cada 100 años"-Intervino Filius-

"Como sea…-Dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Filius-"Alguien como él, perfectamente podría ser Ministro de Magia, pero no…-Hizo una pausa dramática-Eligio ser un simple profesor de Transformaciones…

"Curioso…"-Comento Filius-"Por lo que se es amigo de Dippet"

"¿Y eso explica…?"

"Tal vez no es ambicioso"-Dijo Moody como quien no quiere la cosa y frunció el entrecejo cuan se escucho un claro susurro "_Si, claro"_

"¿Acaso relaciona que los amigos de Dippet no son ambiciosos?"-Pregunto Minerva con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz-

"No!, solo digo que-…..¿Siempre tienes que criticarlo todo?"-Pregunto Moody radicalmente auto interrumpiéndose-Iba a contestar hasta que una voz la salvo, pero no a su favor.

"Si no confías en Dumbledore, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?"-Dijo Rufus, aun sentido por el comentario anterior de Minerva-Ella se sobresaltó, no se esperaba eso.

"Yo…."  
"Curioso…"-Volvió a repetir Filius-"Eso no es lo que te molesta…¿Verdad?-Una sonrisa triunfante se asomó en los labios de Filius"

Minerva de un momento a otro se sintió descubierta, aun que no lo reflejo. Si había una cosa que Minerva McGonagall sabía hacer perfectamente, era ocultar sus emociones…o por lo menos intentaba que ninguna expresión de tristeza, dolor, angustia, etc, se viera reflejado en su rostro en una situación crítica o que le produjera confusión. Había desarrollado la capacidad para mantener los músculos de su cara intactos ante tales emociones, en el caso de que ella no quisiera que fuera reflejados. De la misma manera, tenía una y mil formas para mostrar estados de fastidio y molestia con solo arquear una ceja en diferentes ángulos o curvar los labios.  
En esta ocasión, se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras, lo que ocurría muy pocas veces, debido a que ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Esta vez…solo callo.

"Lo que te molesta realmente, es que exista alguien más diestro que tú en el arte de las transformaciones"-Sentencio Filius, y por supuesto…dándole en el clavo, para mala suerte del orgullo de Minerva-

Ella suspiro sonoramente, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana (sin observar nada realmente) dando por confirmadas las sospechas de Filius. Unos la miraron analíticamente y otros se sorprendieron al ver que Minerva daba con confirmada una conjetura de Filius.

"Hmm..¿Que les parece hacer un juego?"-Pregunto Filius sonriente-

"Te escucho"-Puntualizo Moody. Los demás, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

"Minnie, te reto a que: En la primera clase de transformaciones, pongas a prueba el intelecto de nuestro nuevo y _querido _profesor…o que simplemente lo ridiculices"-Su destellante sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa-

"Minerva"-Dijo corrigiendo a Filius-"Te has vuelto loco!…no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas…Además, eso no es un juego es una apuesta.

"Oh si! Me olvidaba de tu brillante placa de prefecta dice:"_PELIGRO, ALEJESE…AGUAFIESTAS LO VIGILA"-Dijo Filius en tono burlón-_

"Min, tiene razón, eso es muy cruel de tu parte Fil"-Dijo Amelia un poco preocupada"

"Tranquila, Min sabe cómo manejarse, ¿No es verdad?"

"Asúmelo, chiquitín, Min nunca caerá en tus juegos"-Dijo Augusta tratando de ayudar a su amiga-

"Minerva"-Volvió a corregir-"Que quieres Filius ¿Vengarte porque no fuiste escogido prefecto y yo sí?-Alzo una ceja a la espera de una respuesta.

"No…Bien, veámoslo así"-Explico Filius mientras se incorporaba de su comida posición-"Si tu NO lo consigues, que es lo más probable-Dijo tratando de provocarla, logrando que ella frunciera el ceño más de lo normal-"Te unirás a mi club de coro"-Todos rompieron a reír ,incluso Minerva, ante tal rara declaración por parte de Filius.

"Olvídalo..-trato de decir entre risas-"no entrare de ninguna manera a tu estúpido club de sapos cantores"

"Vamos!, serias un excelente Soprano, ¿Verdad, Amy?-Dijo tratando de buscar apoyo en Amelia-

"Claro que si…."-Dijo Amelia, no muy convencida o tal vez congelada por la mirada de hilo que le regalo Minerva, en el preciso instante en el que Filius le pregunto-

"Hey! Relájate, no queremos que nadie muera de hipotermia"-Dijo Moody, haciéndose el gracioso-

"De cualquier forma, me uniré a tu club el día en que tus pies, al sentarte, toquen el suelo"-Sonrió ladinamente, retándolo-

Rufus y Moody rieron entre dientes. Amelia se apresuro a acercase a Minerva y a recordarle entre susurros, la descendencia de los duendes que tenia Filius. Cosa que Minerva, no olvidaba, pero que le gustaba obviar de vez en cuando.

"Di lo que quieras-Dijo Filius ignorando las risitas y el comentario-"Pero no eres capaz de hacerlo…no te atreves, y yo pensaba que eras un verdadero Gryffindor-Este último comentario logro tocarle la fibra sensible a Minerva. No había nada más importante, después de sus calificaciones para ella, que su casa-

"¿No te darás por vencido, verdad?-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Conocía Bien a Filius y sabía que cuando estaba ya no tenía más recursos, recurría al factor: _Orgullo Gryffindor._

"Te aseguro que será muy divertido.."-Dijo en un tono de misterio.

"Pero, quisiera saber…¿Cómo conseguirás entrar en nuestra clase?"-Dijo Minerva triunfante-

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Pregunto Filius fingiendo no entender.

"La clase de transformaciones para quinto año de los leones, será junto a las serpientes…pequeñín. Ups! mala suerte…"-Intervino Augusta en tono bromista-

Minerva y Rufus intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, por supuesto que, como prefecta, sabía que la clase de los Gryffindor era junto a Slytherin, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que Filius no hubiera emitido ningún comentario y solo sonriera con sorna.

"Ay! No puede ser…"- Trato de susurro Minerva, pero no funciono.

"LO TENIAS TODO PLANEADO DESDE UN COMIENZO!-Afirmo Rufus

"Era lógico ¿no?, soy un Ravenclaw, después de todo…"-Dijo orgulloso-"Acaso que se les olvida que soy el mejor en encantamientos"

"Oh no!"-Dijo Amelia aterrada-"pasó todas las malditas vacaciones idolatrándose porque había logrado realizar un hechizo desilusionador"-Explico Amelia ante la cara de interrogación de sus amigos-

Minerva cerro los cejos arrugando un poco la nariz, mientras Amelia se seguía "quejando", cuando comenzó a imaginar la tortura que había pasado con el hostigante de Filius," _pero…en el caso de Amelia_, _tal vez no fue exactamente un suplicio" pensó Minerva-_

"Vaya manera de conquistar a Amy"-Ambos aludidos sonrojaron al instante, mientras los demás los molestaban con comentarios como "_Se lo tenían bien escondidos picarones" por parte de Poppy ;"¿Amy no tiene complejos con su estatura? Digo por…tu ya me entiendes" Por parte de Augusta;"Cuando oficializan la relación" Pronuncio Pomona;"Me lo venia venir" expreso Rufus.  
_Amelia, quien era la envidia de todos los frutos de color rojo, sólo hizo el gesto de Mirar a Minerva, con furia contenida. Minerva frente a ese gesto solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había sido su culpa, luego levemente, Amelia frunció el ceño..Oh no…malas noticias, eso significaba un _"Vuelves a hablar_ _y revelare tu secreto más grande, jamás contado" _por lo que Minerva se vio en la obligación de salvar a su amiga. Se aproximo a ella y le susurro "_conste que me lo debías"._

"Pfff…¿Ellos saliendo? No me hagas reír, seguro Filius la hechizo para que lo acompañara"-Dijo mirando a Filius con un _"O me ayudas o lo aceptas"-_

"C-claro"-Exclamo Filius, mas que nervioso. Minerva le dio un fuerte, pero disimulada patada, para que se controlara."Ehh, ¿qué?...Ah sí! Retomando el tema"-Dijo como si nada-"Usare mi encantamiento para colarme en su clase"

"No sería mucho más fácil y menos tedioso decir que algo no te quedo claro"-Dijo Poppy exponiendo lo obvio.

"¿Y arruinar su gran espectáculo? No lo creo…"-Dijo Minerva con retinín en su voz.

"Claro…si quieres arruinar la diversión"-Dijo Filius ignorando a Minerva

"Hey! Scrimgeour, te apuesto 5 Knuts a que Dumbledore descubre a nuestro pequeño espia en menos de 10 min"-Pronuncio Moody con sorna-

"Gracias por la confianza"-Dijo Filius extrañado-"Perderás 5 Knuts por no confiar en mis grandes habilidades…"

"De acuerdo, acepto el reto…yo le doy 20 min…"Dijo Rufus

"Podrían parar de Apostar"-Dijo Minerva incrédula.

"Oh Vamos! Algún beneficio debemos obtener de sus niñerías"-Dijo Rufus encogiéndose de hombros.

"No solo pondré a prueba un fantástico hechizo, si no que burlare los instintos de un gran mago"-Exclamo Filius, instando la Apuesta.

"Si lo que tu digas"-Dijo Minerva haciendo un ademan con la mano, dando por finalizado el tema.

Para cuando la conversación había finalizado y tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto, común y popular,Minerva se dio cuenta que solo faltaban aproximadamente 10 minutos para llegar a Hogsmeade. Analizo a todos sus compañeros para después autoinspeccionarse, dándose cuenta que era la única que aun no se había cambiado de ropa.  
"_Genial, lo que me faltaba, presentarme al gran banquete sin el uniforme correspondiente…Vaya prefecta"-Se maldecía mentalmente por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos tortuosos-  
_  
"Hey! ¿Y tú no te piensas cambiar?-Le susurro Rufus a Minerva-__

"Ehh...Si"-Trato de decir, pero no había pensado en qué momento se cambiaria..Ya no había tiempo y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

"Si quieres yo pued-"

"Tranquilo Rufus, lo tengo todo bajo control"-Dijo Amelia guiñándole un ojo a Scrimgeour, lo que causo la molestia de Filius…aunque nadie lo noto-

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"-Pregunto Minerva perpleja-

"Bien, les diré el plan.."-Susurro para ambos-"Rufus, tu suplirás y cubrirás la ausencia de Min, mientras yo la acompaño a cambiarse…¿Genial plan, no?-Concluyo Amelia sonriente-"Asegurarte de llevar tu uniforme…."-Advirtió a Minerva.

"Pero, Bones, el jefe de casa, apenas llegan los prefectos se tiene una pequeña reunión"-Dijo Rufus descartando el plan

Amelia bufó-"¿Acaso estas sordo? Ya te dije que de eso te encargas tú.

Antes de que Minerva pudiera encontrarle defectos al _maravilloso plan de Amy, _como ella lo había llamado, el tren comenzó a detenerse lo que implicaba que ya no faltaba nada para bajar.

"Bien, pongamos mi plan en marcha"-Sentencio Amelia,-"Fil lleva mis cosas y las de Min.."-Mas que un favor, fue una orden, a lo que Filius la miro extrañado, pero sin chistar asintió con la cabeza-"Bien Rufus confió en ti…."-Dijo volteando a ver a Scrimgeour. Y sin más agarro la mano de Minerva, y a paso rápido, ante la mirada perpleja de todos, salió a tirones con Minerva.

"Pero que-"Trato de decir Augusta.

"Amy y sus planes"-Termino por responder Rufus encogiéndose de hombros, no muy convencido de que fuera a funcionar.

"Bien…bajemos"-Dijo Filius, sacando su varita, seguido de un _"Wingardium Leviosa" _ haciendo que sus cosas, las de Amelia y las de Minerva levitaran.

El resto del grupo lo imito, se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba la salida del tren, entre y supuestas conversaciones divertidas dudas sobre lo que harían Minerva y Amelia.


	3. Here i go again

Tan pronto bajaron del tren, Amelia se echo a correr en dirección hacia el castillo con una Minerva McGonagall a rastra y de mal humor. Según la primera etapa del plan de Amelia era: Burlar a Apollyon Pingle, el celador de Hogwarts y tomar la primera carroza hacia el castillo. Solo había un pequeño problema, Amelia no había pensado la forma en cómo despistar a Pingle, a lo que Minerva se dio cuenta de esto en el momento que la rubia diviso a Pingle, con una farola que ilumina tenuemente su alrededor, y en su rostro se formo una mueca de nerviosismo.

"Dime que no te olvidaste de Pingle" Pronuncio Minerva con desalentada .Al parecer, el plan de Amelia había sido truncado por ella misma y eso, lamentablemente para Minerva, conllevaba a un informal presentación.

"No"-Dijo Amelia sacando a Minerva de sus pensamientos-"Esto aun no acaba…"-Dijo decidida y se echo a correr a toda velocidad hacia unos grandes arbustos que estaban próximos, sin aviso, cogida de la mano de Minerva.

"Pero que-"Intento decir Minerva, pero su se vio cortada ante el golpe que dieron contra el suelo.

"¿Este era tu brillante plan?"-Continuo Minerva sacándose unas cuantas hojas que tenía en el pelo.

"Shhhhh…no lo arruines"-Dijo Amelia poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, para posteriormente ver entre hojas y ramas del los arbustos-"Sígueme"-Dijo haciendo una señal con la mano"

Iban caminando sigilosamente, pero con rapidez, por entre los arbusto, y de vez en cuando paraban a observar si alguien se había percatado de su ausencia. Casi llegando al límite de la hilera de frondosos árboles, escucharon unos gritos estridentes cargados de furia y su dueño nada más y nada menos que: HABIA _DESCUBIERTO."No puede ser…"volvió a repetir Minerva en su mente angustiada. _Amelia se paralizo y todo lo que hacía era Mirar a Minerva con cara de terror. Solo fueron unos segundo en el que ellas intercambiaron miradas de desesperación, pero que para ambas fueron eternas horas. Minerva cerró los ojos con fuerza y en dos segundos_" Que demonios!, no hay tiempo para pensar"_ se dijo así misma. Netamente por impulso, debido a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, fue ella quien esta vez tomo la mano de Amelia y comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en el caso de Minerva este era el caso. Apollyon trato de seguirlas, pero Minerva fue más rápida y logro escabullirse por entre la espesura de los arbustos. Además, para la suerte de ambas chicas estaba anocheciendo, por lo que Pingle no había logrado identificarlas…debían darse prisa, si querían que se mantuviera así.  
Entre gritos como "_Las atrapare ratas rebeldes…Esto no se quedara así!" _las brujas corrían a toda velocidad rogando a Merlín no ser descubiertas.

Amelia solo salió de de su ensimismamiento cuando Minerva se detuvo de golpe y ella choco con la espalda de la chica del sombrero puntiagudo. Ambas chicas jadeaban tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido, mientras observaban ante si unas alto e imponente portón de hierro, que se encontraba abierto. En uno de sus costados tenia incrustado un león y un tejón que eran los animales simbólicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, respectivamente. En el otro costado tenía una serpiente y un águila que correspondía a Slytherin y a Ravenclaw.

"Bien lo hemos conseguido…"-Dijo Amelia a duras penas por la falta de aire.

Minerva la miro incrédula y fastidiada, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna.

"QUE!? No me mires así!..."-Reclamo Amelia.

Minerva la ignoro olímpicamente, lo que provoco que Amelia se diera media vuelta y comenzara a gritar a todo pulmón:

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL A QUEBRANTADO 5-"

Pero no alcanzo a continuar, debido a que minerva le tapo la boca con una mano. 

"¿Quieres callarte?...-Pregunto Minerva irritada-"Créeme que prefiero antes la muerte antes de ser expulsada por uno de tus estúpidos planes"

"Oh vamos! No fue tan estúpido"-Contradijo Amelia cuando soltarse del agarre de Minerva-"Gracias a mi estúpido plan…podremos tomar la primera carroza hacia el castillo"-Termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

La ojiverde solo asintió de mala gana, sabía que en el fondo la rubia tenía razón. Era su culpa haber sido tan despistada y no haber procurado arreglarse antes.

"Bien vamos!"-Dijo Amelia entusiasmada alzando un puño hacia arriba-

Después de esa pequeña platica de descanso, comenzaron a caminar a donde comúnmente se encontraban siempre esperando las carrozas mágicas. Cuando ya había llegado al lugar, inspeccionaron los alrededores y para su sorpresa no había ninguna carroza mágica esperándolas.

"¿Dónde demonios están?-Espeto una impaciente chica de ojos esmeraldas.

Amelia no respondió, solo la miro con Angustia y se encogió de hombros.

"De saber que…"

Minerva no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que el viento había traído a sus delicados y bien desarrollados oídos, los sonidos del girar de unas ruedas de metal oxidadas. Suspiro aliviada, pero Amelia que no tenía la misma capacidad de percibir que Minerva, la miro como si estuviera loca.

"Te has salvado.."-Se limito a decir Minerva mirando hacia donde se suponía que aparecería el causante de aquellos sonidos.

En cuestión de segundos, apareció por entre medio de la oscuridad que proporcionaban la frondosidad de los grandes árboles que daban comienzo al bosque oscuro, lo que parecía una carrosa de la época victoriana de color negro que en una de sus esquinas tenía una gran farola que iluminaba la mayoría de las cosas a su paso.

"Ves…te lo dije…solo había que esperar"-Aseguro Amelia, recuperando la tranquilidad casi tan rápido como la había perdido.

"Si, claro…lo tenías todo bajo control"-dijo Minerva por lo bajo  
Minerva dejo que la rubia la mirara con disgusto por no haber entendido lo último que había dicho, pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente para que le reprochara. La carroza, que parecía se tirada por nada, ya se encontraba delante de ellas esperando ser abordada por estudiantes, así que Minerva se subió con más agilidad de lo requerido, eludiendo al reproche de su acompañante.

"¿Qué no piensas subir…Amy?"-Dijo en tono burlón Minerva, ya que ella no solía usar los apodos que les ponía Filius a cada uno de sus amigos, mientras alzaba una ceja-

Amelia sólo rio, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Claro que si, Min"-Dijo imitando el tono de Minerva."VAMONOS!"-Grito emocionada dando un salto para subirse a la carroza-"No creas que eres la única con habilidades atléticas sobresalientes"-dijo Amelia acomodase al lado de Minerva que ya estaba sentada. Una sonrisa imperceptible se asomo por los labios finos de Minerva, al escuchar el comentario de su amiga-

Al momento en que las jóvenes estaban listas_, __**Por acción de magia**__..._la carroza comenzó a moverse penetrando en la oscuridad del bosque, mientras que rogaba a Merlín que los pocos minutos de silencio que había conseguido guardar Amelia, que era muy inusual en ella, se prolongaran hasta el final del viaje. Para su desgracia, no duraron más de 5 segundos.

"Min-

"Minerva"-Corrigió rápidamente-"¿vas a explicarme la segunda fase de tu fabuloso plan?"-Pregunto como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Amelia.

Amelia parpadeo un par de veces-"No"-Mintió

"¿Y… que es entonces?"-Pregunto minerva incrédula

"Solo estaba pensando en que el viaje será algo lento, así que..¿Qué mejor que una amena charla con tu mejor amiga, eh?-Propuso sonriente.

Minerva entrecerró los ojos-"¿Qué quieres saber?"-Pregunto certera

"Wow..¿Segura que no eres legeremaga?-Pregunto fingiendo miedo cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, por si leía sus pensamientos.

Minerva rodo los ojos" No seas paranoica…si fuera legeremaga, ya sabría si te gusta el duende chismoso"-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Amelia al instante enrojeció, Minerva la miro sorprendida no se esperaba esa reacción, aunque estaba oscuro pudo distinguir el color carmesí teñir sus mejillas.

"No es cierto..."-Dijo Minerva sorprendida con la boca entreabierta.

"Ehh…yo.."

"¿Nerviosa? De acuerdo, esto es serio"-Dijo Minerva tratando de molestarla

"N-no seas…cruel"-Pronuncio Amelia tratando de recuperar la calma

"Quien lo diría…Amelia Flitwick, no suena mal"-Sonrió burlona Minerva

"Ash! Si prometes dejar de hostigarme y cambiar el tema...te lo contare"-Propuso Amelia Seria

_"Hmmm…Bones seria, eso confirma mis sospechas…le gusta. Suerte que sea reciproco. Démosle un respiro, después de todo cuando se trata de cosas del corazón Amy es muy sentimental… ¿Amy?... ¿Desde cuándo ocupo los inútiles apodos de Filius?…Seguro que son las hormonas que AMY deja escapar por todos sus poros"-Pensó Minerva_

"Bien, bien…"-Dijo Minerva tratando de apaciguarla-"¿Cuáles son les temas a escoger?-Pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada

Ante tal pregunta Amelia se relajo, siempre que Minerva la ponía en aprietos amorosos ella misma se encargaba de salvarla."_Tal vez eso quiera decir que Min no es curiosa…pero algún día la curiosidad matara a mi inteligente felina…podría apostarlo…Genial, lo único que me faltaba, me estoy volviendo como el… "-Pensó Amelia_

Mientras Amelia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Minerva movía una mano enfrente de sus ojos.

"¿Estas en trance, shock…o solo piensas en Fil-

"Tienes dos temas: Tu relación con Rufus o discutir, nuevamente un apodo que te guste"-Interrumpió a tiempo Amelia.  
"QUE?!"-Grito Minerva desorbitada

Amelia llego a saltar en su asiento, después del grito de Minerva-"Elige"-Dijo simplemente Amelia.

"¿Relación?¿ Qué relación? No hay ningún tipo de relación…somos compañeros"-Aseguro la pelinegra

"Veo que ya ha elegido un tema"-Dijo Amelia Mirando los alrededores-

"Ninguno de tus temas es de mi interés…"-Dijo con fastidio, mientras calcula cuanto faltaba para llegar al castillo.

"Oh vamos! Rufus hace hasta lo imposible por conseguir tu atención y tu lo ignoras como si nada, no eres ingenua Min…"-Reclamo Amelia

"Es cierto"-Afirmo Minerva-" Eh notado sus intensiones, pero demás está decirte que no tengo ninguna intensión de involucrarme con el mas de lo necesario, y por necesario me refiero en el sentido de la amistad o compañerismo. ¿Entiendes?-Pregunto Minerva, dando por zanjado el tema.

"Uhh…creo que cuando me hablas si, estar dentro de un iceberg es más cálido"-Dijo con sarcasmo-"Si es así, deberías decirle-

"Se le eh dicho en todo los tonos y lo sabes!"-Refuto Minerva

"Si lo sé, puede ser terco, pero de verdad le gustas"-Dijo Amelia tratando de que Minerva fuera empática con Rufus.

"Sabes que esta charla de apoyo moral hacia Rufus, no servirá de nada ¿cierto?"-Minerva atravesó a Amelia con la Mirada

"Bien, por lo menos lo intente, Rufus no me puede culpar por eso…"-Dijo Amelia dándose por vencida

"¿Desde cuándo TODO EL MUNDO, se empecina en emparejarme?-Reclamo Minerva confundida

"Simplemente cuido que cuando tengas 30 años, no termines con 10 gatos en un horrible barrio muggle. Si eso te fastidia, perdóname por tratar de ser buena amiga"-Dijo Amelia fingiendo estar ofendida-

Se produjo un silencio dramático

"¿Sabes?...Me gustan los gatos"-Termino por decir Minerva y ambas chicas rieron.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos hasta que Amelia no resistió mas y volvió a entablar conversación con Minerva

"Definitivamente, tú no puedes pasar más de 5 minutos en silencio…"-Afirmo Minerva con expresión divertida

"Claro que si puedo…."

"Claro que no…ya hecho millones de veces esa prueba, Amy"-Confirmo Minerva

"Pues entonces….de nada-Minerva la miro sin comprender-"me alegra servirte para tus apuestas"-Explico Amelia

"¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso?"-Pregunto Minerva fingiendo inocencia-

"Hasta la persona más inteligente pienso que puede caer en banalidades como esas"-Dijo Amelia dubitativa, tratando de imitar a Minerva cuando realizaba una profunda reflexión sobre un tema.

Minerva la miro extrañada" ¿Desde cuándo cambiamos papeles?"Pregunto extrañada.

Amelia rio por lo bajo" Discúlpeme Srta. Perfección, sabes ese apodo te queda bien"

"Si tu lo dices"-Dijo Minerva dándole la razón, sin dale importancia al asunto.

"Min, hablando de apuestas,¿ Por qué aceptaste el desafío de Filius?-Pregunto Amelia curiosa.

"En primer lugar y que quede muy claro, NUNCA ACEPTE. Segundo, es solo para demostrar que hay algo extraño con aquel profesor…

"Sera posible que…."-Dijo Amelia en tono misterioso

"¿Que de qué?"-Hablo Minerva impulsando a Amelia a terminar la oración  
"TE QUIERES CONVERTIR EN UNA DETECTIVE IGUAL QUE YO,Y RESOLVEREMOS EL ENIGMA QUE RODEA ESE MISTERIOSO PROFESOR DE TRANSFORMACIONES"-Dijo Amelia con entusiasmo.

Minerva dio gracias a Merlín que nadie estaba cerca para oír los comentarios de su loca amiga.

"Solo espero que tu no seas envuelta por el misterio…sabes a lo que me refiero"-Dijo Amelia guiñándole-"Acuérdese que esta vez vuelve como una estudiante de exelencia, es una prefecta, por lo tanto un modelo a seguir"-Termino de hablar Amelia imitando la voz del Director.

"Sabes que yo no confundo las cosas nunca"-Dijo Minerva con firmeza en su voz, pero de cierta manera se sentía_…¿Insegura?_

"Si lo dices así… no suena muy divertido"-Dijo Amelia cansinamente.

Pero era cierto, quien mejor que Minerva McGonagall para ser prefecta, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía sin cometer errores de por medio. Si bien Minerva destacaba por sus buenas calificaciones (Excelentes en todos sus exámenes) y tal vez fuera uno de los estudiantes más brillantes que había estudiado en Hogwarts, convirtiéndose muchas veces en la favorita del profesorado. También era un ejemplo, en el ámbito familiar. Era una magnifica hermana e hija .Pocas personas estaban al tanto que Minerva ayudo a su madre a esconder el gran secreto sobre la condición de ambas (Seres con cualidades mágicas), haciéndose responsable, muchas veces de los accidentes mágicos que causaban sus hermanos, los cuales aun no lograban controlar sus poderes, debido a su corta edad. No estaba demás, mencionar que era extremadamente intuitiva, inteligente y bella. A lo último, ella siempre le restaba importancia, ya que para ella lo más importante era el intelecto antes que lo corporal. Sin duda alguna ella le hacia el honor al apodo que le había dado su gran amigo/rival Filius Flicwick: _Srta. Perfección…_

"_Es muy sabia pero las cosas más importantes de la vida aun no las aprende…Solo me gustaría que por una vez en su vida, nada fuera calculado con anterioridad"-Pensaba Amelia para sí misma._

Lo que no sabía Amelia era que ese momento no tardaría en llegar, y de seguro… llegaría antes de lo esperado.

Los pensamientos de Amelia fueron interrumpidos por el cambio de ambiente que sufrió su viaje. De estar en un lugar oscuro y sombrío cubierto por una neblina espesa, nada agradable al contacto con la piel, pasaron a un amplio terreno más cálido a la vista e iluminado por la luz de una luna creciente. Al mirar a la derecha se podía observar el lago, que para aplomo de ambas brujas, estaba manso y sereno, bajo el manto estrellado del cielo nocturno. Como si fuera una sinfonía grillos, búhos, lechuzas, glumbumble, pequeñas ninfas del bosque y pixies, producían sonidos gratos e hipnotizantes a la vez.  
Ninguna supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron escuchando tan dulces melodías, sólo se dieron cuenta cuando salieron de su ensoñaron y se encontraban en la entrada del castillo. La primera en reaccionar y salir de esa melodiosa fantasía fue Minerva. Rápidamente se bajo de la carroza, aterrizando en la entrada de un gran y largo pasillo. Miro a su amiga, que aun seguía atrapada en su propia utopía.

"Podría jurar que sueñas despierta…¿A caso no será…tu y Filius bailando un vals en la fiesta de navidad?"-Dijo Minerva conteniendo la risa-

Al instante Amelia sacudió su cabeza, disipando sus pensamientos no tan alejados de la suposición de Minerva.

"Yo no-

"Si ya lo sé"-Corto Minerva-"Ahora baja no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Amelia asintió con la cabeza, luego dio un pequeño salto y bajo de la carroza.

"¿Ahora qué?"-Pregunto Minerva esperando saber cuál era la fase del plan que seguía.

"¿Quieres ser la primera en estrenar el baño de los prefectos este año?"-Pregunto Amelia con voz picara y una mirada traviesa.

Minerva no podía negar que siempre le había causado cierta curiosidad el baño de los prefectos. ¿Que tenia exactamente ese baño que lo hacía tan especial?¿Que lo hacía mejor a los demás?.Se había propuesto descubrirlo, pero estas no eran las mejores condiciones para explotar.  
Internamente debatía entre ir o no ir. Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de que las descubrieran merodeando por aquellos lugares. Y por otra parte está el hecho que ambas están impresentables sucias, con alguna que otra hoja en sus vestiduras. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Además, era una prefecta podía entrar ¿no?

_"Realmente debo estar muy loca para hacer esto…"-Meditó Minerva para sus adentros. Mientras caminaba sin saber a dónde iba, ella solo seguía las pisadas de Amelia._

Estuvieron deambulando por los largos pasillos del castillo, unos significativos minutos. En su trayecto, además de pasar por las alocadas escaleras, trataron de evitar a toda costa a Peeves, el Poltergeist travieso, ya que si las sorprendía serian más que descubiertas y toda la operación se habrá ido por un tubo.

Finalmente, después de un tedioso recorrido, llegaron al quinto piso, específicamente a un rincón obscuro.

"¿Nos perdimos?"-Pregunto una confundida Minerva al ver que su compañera disminuía la velocidad de su caminar y que miraba en todas la direcciones, buscando algo en especifico.  
Amelia ni se dio por enterada de la pregunta de su amiga, en lugar de responder siguió analizando las paredes y rincones del lugar.

"¡Aquí!"-Dijo Amelia en un susurro con emoción latente en su voz, cuando diviso la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, que según los rumores, era la estatua que resguardaba la entrada de los baños.

"Como es que ella sabe exactamente donde estaba exactamente la estatua…ese enano ¿Qué no hay nada que no sepa?"-Se quejo mentalmente Minerva.

"Bien, es tu turno"-Señalo Amelia a Minerva

"¿Turno…para qué?-Pregunto desconcertada McGonagall.

"Por Merlín, LA CONTRASEÑA!"-Dijo Amelia exasperada

¡Por supuesto!, Nada en Hogwarts que tuviera acceso limitado para ciertas personas ¡NO TENIA CONTRASEÑA!. Minerva la miro a punto de entrar en pánico. Como era posible, se preguntaba, haber armado todo ese gran plan y sólo fallar en una insignificante contraseña.  
Ambas jóvenes se miraban mutuamente con la expresión de _qué demonios hacemos ahora. _Por un lado la bruja de cabello oscuro pensaba en las posibles soluciones u alternativas que le quedaban…pero el resultado era nulo, para ese entonces, los alumnos que calmadamente habían salido del tren, llegarían en cuestión de minutos. Por otro lado la rubia se culpaba mentalmente por haber omitido ese error. A sus ojos solo quedaba una opción.

"Desvístete, ¡ahora!"Ordeno la rubia.

"De cuerdo..-Amelia la miro con preocupación, si había aceptado tan rápido a su idea descabellada, debía ser porque realmente estaba en apuros- tu definitivamente perdiste completamente el juicio"-Dijo Minerva psicoanalizándola como si se tratara de un demente.

"Hemos llegado muy lejos, no me rendiré ahora, sólo por una maldita contraseña o tu enorme pudor" Afirmó Amelia

"Una cosa es ser pudorosa y la otra es ser exhibicionista" Aclaro Minerva a su amiga.

La disputa entre ambas amigas continuo, hasta que la rubia amenazo con desvestirla ella misma si no cooperaba con el plan, pero esto no fue lo que dio por terminada la ridícula discusión de las jóvenes brujas, aunque Minerva hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener sus ropas donde estaban. Mientras una se concentraba en lograr su cometido y la otra de impedirlo a toda costa, no se habían percatado de la presencia de un individuo que las observaba desde la "sombras", _casi_ imperceptible gracias a un hechizo desilusionador. Casi imperceptible, ya que Minerva con anterioridad había la sospecha y sensación de estar siendo observada. Ingenuamente opto por pensar que solo era producto de su psicosis y miedo a ser descubierta, pero sus conjeturas fueron afirmadas cuando un extraño y fuerte olor a limón mezclado con lo que sería tal vez…._¿Chocolate?-pensó Minerva.  
_Rápidamente, hizo a un lado a Amelia que la miro confusa, y enfoco todos sus sentidos a ubicar el punto donde más se concentraba ese peculiar olor. Para ella, como era de esperarse, no fue difícil encontrarlo. En cuestión de segundo, Minerva había sacado su varita y apuntaba hacia una de las paredes laterales que colindaba con la estatua de _"Gregory, el Halagador"._

"Genial, ¡ahora le hablas a las estatuas!"-_Chilló Amelia_

"Quien quiera que sea, salga ¡ahora!"-Amenazo Minerva firmemente.

No hubo respuesta, durante unos segundos…Minerva se mantuvo firme e impasible, con los ojos entrecerrados esperando una respuesta de quien fuera que se estuviera escondiendo bajo un hechizo desilusionador.  
Aquella persona bajo el hechizo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esta escena. Aunque él esperaba, no ser descubierto o no tan rápidamente por lo menos. Pocas personas eran capaces de captar su presencia bajo ese hechizo, ya que él lo había llevado a un nivel sobresaliente. Y ahora una joven bruja, aproximadamente de unos 16, calculo él, lo había descubierto en cuestión de segundos_. "Al fin y al cabo parece que mi excursión resulto mucho más divertida de lo que me esperaba" Se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

"Min, creo que deberíamos…"-Dijo Amelia interrumpiendo el dramático silencio que se había provocado en el pasillo.

"Amy, lo creas o no, hay una _payaso _vigilándonos…quizás desde hace cuanto…-Dijo dubitativa- Oh, ¡vamos! no tengo todo el día"-Reclamo una exasperada e impaciente la ojiverde.

"_Si que tiene carácter"-Comento devertido para sí mismo._

El individuo se dio cuenta de que la bruja empezaba perder la paciencia y que amenazaba con noquearlo, si no se apresuraba a deshacer el hechizo. Podia leer en sus ojos una implacable determinación…ella de verdad lo haría. Determinación y valentía, sin duda alguna esa chica poseía las características propias de un Gryffindor. No todo el mundo se enfrentaba a lo desconocido y tenía el valor de retarlo. Además, no podía obviar el hecho de que poseía un gran talento, si no se equivocaba esa joven tendría que estar cursando 5to año, por lo cual reconocer hechizos usando solo los sentidos, eran realmente avanzado.  
Decidió ponerle fin a su entretenimiento, pero no sin antes darle un último sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente que sostenía en su mano derecha.  
En fracción de segundos se oyó un chasquido de dedos que habría de deshacer el hechizo, dejando al descubierto a una figura alta poco distinguible, gracias a la escasez de luz. Lo que pudieron diferenciar, ambas jóvenes de aquella figura, y por lo demás en lo único que coincidieron, fueron unos brillantes y chispeantes ojos azules.  
Minerva, que había analizado más allá de aquel par de ojos que parecías dos luciérnagas siendo consumidas por la penumbra, pudo deducir que aquella silueta no podría haber sido un alumno, ya que ellas habían sido las únicas con ganas de llegar al castillo 20 minutos antes. Tampoco era un fantasma del castillo, ni ningún otro tipo de criatura mágica .Así, una por una fue descartando posibles sospechosos. Hasta que quedo con lo más obvio y lógico: Un profesor.  
Minerva miro a Amelia tratando de decir _"Tranquila es un maldito profesor… ¡ESTAMOS EXPULSADAS!"_  
Amelia trago en seco, lo había comprendido todo en su totalidad, años de amistad le habían enseñado a leer las miradas de Minerva McGonagall.  
Una Minerva aterrorizada por el monstruo de la expulsión, se mantenía expectante _"Definitivamente este es el momento idóneo para morir"-pensó.  
_De un momento a otro la frase célebre de la noche había venido a ella _"payaso vigilándonos..." _dos simples palabras que harían ver a cualquiera como un psicópata.  
Minerva se despedía mentalmente de su brillante futuro, pero en ningún momento demostró algo que no fuera impaciencia. Si habría de ser expulsada lo enfrentaría con dignidad, por lo cual se mantendría impasible, todo lo contrario a su rubia amiga.  
El individuo avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ellas, dejándose tocar por la tenue luz. Al instante la desconocida y misteriosa figura se transforma en un hombre de edad media poseedor de los ojos más penetrantes y al mismo tiempo… cálidos, que según el subconsciente de McGonagall había visto, de un brillante color azul cielo. Llevaba una túnica de color verde lima, barba de un par de meses y unas distinguibles gafas en forma de media luna sobre su nariz semi-torcida.  
Aclarándose la garganta para posteriormente acomodarse el puente de sus gafas, el hombre ya no tan desconocido, procedió al intento de entablar una conversación con aquellas que serian sus alumnas.

"Buenas noches Señoritas…una bella noche estrellada ¿no creen?-Dijo sonriendo amablemente. No espero a que ellas respondieran-Aunque si me permiten un consejo…"-Dijo educadamente-"Una maravillosa excursión, sin duda alguna, habría sido a los invernaderos. Hay flores cuyos brotes solo nacen y mueren en noches como estas"-Dijo explicando lo obvio con aire de ensoñación-"Aunque debo admitir que ahora me doy cuenta, que no me arrepiento de haber venido por estos alrededores"-Dijo mirándolas analíticamente. Ambas chicas sintieron como su mirada las atravesaba-"…Todo llega cuando uno menos lo espera"-Dijo en un pequeño susurro-

Si por el rostro de la impasible Minerva Mcgonagall se vislumbro una pequeña mueca de asombro, habría sido casi exagerado, gracias a inexpresivo rostro que es capaz de demostrar su fastidio o desaprobación con más de 100 combinaciones diferentes con tan solo una ceja alzada, pero para el asombro no tenía muchas opciones. Minerva Mcgonagall no era una persona que se asombrara tan fácilmente…_definitivamente_ _no estaba preparada para esto..  
_Merlín sabe que Amelia no sabía si estaba más espantada por encontrarse con el supuesto nuevo profesor lo que conllevaba a un castigo seguro o el simple hecho de que en todos los años de conocer a su amiga esta fuera la primera vez que la veía con la mandíbula perfectamente desencajada, los ojos abiertos de par en par y por si fuera poco sin palabras, ella nunca había sido tan expresiva con sus facciones.  
Por supuesto a la vista del profesor Amelia no estaba lejos de hacerle competencia a Minerva por la cara de asombro, tenía los ojos más abiertos que Minerva.._si eso hubiera sido posible, _pero la diferencia erradicaba en que una parecía tener dislocada la mandíbula y que la otra había hecho que su boca adoptara la forma de una perfecta "o" mientras no hacía más que mirarlo a él y a su amiga alternadamente , como si no supiera porque estar más sorprendida.

Desde el punto de vista de la estupefacta ojiverde los pensamientos colisionaban entre produciendo que la conmoción en su interior aumentara considerablemente. En su mente se alborotaban recuerdos que parecían ser fotografías de su revista favorita a la que habitualmente, por diversión, le gustaba hacer correcciones:"_Transformaciones, hoy" _ donde en un par de ediciones se hablo de sus supuestos avances con su investigación sobre las utilidades de la sangre de dragón, sin mencionar que siempre era mencionado como uno de los mejores magos de la época con un futuro y destino brillantes, posiblemente se convertiría en el próximo Ministro de magia. Además, recordaba que en una de esas ediciones aparecía el, con un par de años menos, junto a otros magos destacados de la época estrechando manos y recibiendo felicitaciones, mientras era noblemente premiado con galardones y medallas.  
Y ahora el estaba como si nada, de pie al frente de dos jóvenes brujas, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con una mirada analítica. Era nada más y nada menos que…"Albus _soy-un-maldito-genio-y-tu-no _Dumbledore" como solía llamarlo Minerva.  
Ambas seguían sin articular vocablo, ni siquiera un pequeño sonido y conteniendo la respiración. Estaban tan rígidas como la estatua que estaba a su costado.

"Vaya-Expreso el profesor pasmado, pero aun así se podía la diversión bailar sus ojos azules, a través de las gafas de media luna-"Hace mucho que no provocaba este efecto en las damas de su edad"-Dijo con el ceño reflexivo-"Al parecer aun no pierdo la magia"-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa amigable-

Las reacciones de las jóvenes nuevamente volvieron a ser diferentes. Por un lado Minerva alzo ambas cejas incrédula tratando de decir "_¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _y por el otro Amelia simplemente se relajo y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, como si tratara de disculparse_._

Genial!, lo que me faltaba Amelia y su lema "si no puedes contra ellos úneteles". ¡Fue su idea! ¡Traidora!, fraternizando con el enemigo ¿no?-Pensaba Minerva mentalmente hacia conjeturas sobre el comportamiento de su amiga que parecía más tranquila.

"Estoy completamente seguro que habrá una explicación racional del porque dos alumnas de mi casa deambulan por los pasillos del castillo cuando deberían estar en el gran comedor"-Hace una pausa dramática-"¿Y bien?"-Pregunta el hombre con infinita paciencia y serenidad en su voz-

Tan una como la otra tendieron a mirarse transmitiéndose el mismo mensaje con la mirada _"Plan fracasado. Problemas. Hablas tu o hablo yo".  
_Amelia es la primera en romper su conversación visual, deja escapar un sonoro suspiro.

"Señor, nosotras…"-Comienza con dificultad-

Minerva cierra de golpe sus ojos y los mantuvo así por un par de segundos, mientras pensaba en alguna manera de librarlas a ambas de la situación actual:"_Descubiertas por completo"._

"Solo tienes una opción.-Da a conocer su conciencia moral. En el rostro de Minerva apenas se pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de una mueca en la comisura de los labios - Como prefecta y persona éticamente responsable debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones"-Termina sentenciando-

"¡Al diablo con la moral!-Dice otra voz en su mente. Nada más y nada menos que su lado… ¿Irracional?-¡Escúchame bien!, ¡esta es tu oportunidad! No tiene varita en mano y esta distraído con Amelia. Solo tienes que noquearlo, agarrar a Amelia y correr por tu vida-Termina orgullosamente su otra parte-

"JA!-Se burla la moral-No hay manera de que eso funcione. Para cuando el despertara a mitad del pasillo recordaría a la estúpida alumna que se atrevió a atacar a un profesor.-Explica-Tal vez…si utilizara un hechizo desmemorizante…

"Voila"-Dice su otra parte divertida por el error la conciencia moral-" ahí lo tienes!

"Tu no deberías estar despierta!"-Dice acusadoramente la moral a la irracional-"hace tiempo decidimos eliminarte de nuestras decisiones"

"Pues..Ahora Minerva me necesitaba. No fuiste capaz de ayudarla"-Dice triunfadora su parte ilógica-"Es una situación límite ella….

"Pfff…¿Es enserio? ¡Claramente algo va mal contigo!-Dice su acertado subconsciente-¿De verdad crees que con un simple "expelliamus" y "obliviate" noquearas a un mago de su nivel?-Pregunta en un tono escéptico-

"Ya sé!-Contesta su lado demente ignorando a la racionalidad-"Podrías fingir no conocerlo!"-Termina triunfante-

"Dime que es una maldita broma…no hay nadie en mundo mágico que no lo conozca, y si e_se fuera el caso, Por Merlín!-Refuta exasperada su lógica-_

"Yo solo trato de hacerlo entretenido…le doy acción y diversión a su vida, algo que claramente le falta a esta chica… por tu culpa!-Dice su lado excéntrico apuntando con un dedo acusadoramente a la ética-

Para este punto de su discusión mental, Minerva estaba mareada…y por si fuera poco, sin ninguna solución.

AHHHHHH! YA BASTA LAS DOS!

Definitivamente no había opción…su examen interno no había ayudado en nada. Además, en vez de ayudar le había dado un dolor de cabeza enorme. Y a eso había que sumarle que había escuchado menos de la mitad de lo que había hablado Amelia.  
Finalmente abre los ojos de golpe y se da cuenta que el profesor la miraba fijamente, y tal vez la había estado mirando, con curiosidad mientras ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar que él notara la latente frustración en su mirada, consecuencia de no haber encontrado ninguna solución rápida.  
Sintió una mirada asesina junto con un aura maligna que pertenecían a la persona que estaba a su lado y que por terminar de hablar. Se voltio precavidamente y observó que Amelia le lanzaba miradas de "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?";"Podrías ayudarme…";"¡Minerva! Te matare…" entre otras…

"Un momento"-Interrumpe Minerva antes de que Amelia terminara de hablar-

_¿Y ahora qué?_

"No veo la razón por la cual debamos dar una excusa"-Continua Minerva secamente-"No lo conocemos, por lo tanto NO CONFIAMOS EN USTED-Sentencia la bruja firmemente-  
_"Muy astuta…"-Razona el profesor entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos_

En ese momento, la cara de la rubia cayó al suelo. Definitivamente la actitud desquiciada de Minerva iba de mal en peor y si no hacia algo rápido…no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias.  
Amelia pudo ver que Minerva iba a volver a apuntar a Dumbledore, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que esta vez le lanzaría un hechizo aturdidor.  
¡Bingo! Era justo lo que iba a hacer pero su mano no se movió más de un centímetro, ya que Amelia se había adelantado y había detenido su antebrazo, pasa el brazo por los hombros de Minerva y le dedico una ancha sonrisa de _aquí-no-pasa-nada_ al profesor.

"Nos da un momento"-Dijo Amelia modo de disculpas.

El asintió calmadamente

Arrastra a una aturdida Minerva unos cuantos metros, para que el no las pudiera oír. Suspiro y miro a Mcgonagall severamente.

"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?"-Blasfemia irritada Amelia en un susurro-"Te diré 3 cosas. Uno: Estas loca y no funcionas bajo presión. Dos: Este no es el tipo de cosas que haría la racional Minnie. Esto es lo que haría la demente de Augusta. Tres: Sabes perfectamente qui-

No pudo seguir hablando. Minerva que había evitado el contacto visual con su amiga, se había dignado a mirarla, pero su mirada la congelo hasta los huesos.  
Recuperada de su hipotermia, Amelia soltó y levanto ambas manos a modo de defensa.

"De acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces…"-Dijo Amelia resignada a ser una mera espectadora-

Minerva se voltea y lo mira inquisitiva

"¿Y usted es?..."-Dice retadoramente-

"_Eres una maldita loca! Tu brillante carrera esta arruinada-Por arte de magia, su encolerizada conciencia se calla abruptamente.  
_Frunce el ceño extrañada por lo que sucedía en su cabeza….tal vez realmente estaba loca o tenía personalidades múltiples…

"¡_Claro que no!"-Se auto reprende  
"_Perdonen mi descortesía"-Dijo el hombre, sacando a Minerva de dilema interior-"Déjenme presentarme"-Dice haciendo una ademan de cortesía-"Soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, su nuevo profesor de transformaciones y jefe de la honorable casa Gryffindor"-Termina con una ancha sonrisa-

Por su puesto, ellas sabían quién era y que hacia ahí, pero Minerva tuvo que contener el impulso por poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar todos sus nombres.

Hmmm…"_Con uno era más que suficiente, maldito engreído"-Despotricaba Minerva en su mente-_

¡Wow!-Murmuro Amelia notablemente sorprendida…era noticia de primera fuente. Además, había sido la primera en ver el "enfrentamiento" entre Dumbledore v/s McGonagall.

"Bien ahora que nos conocemos"- Confirmo él-"¿Hay algo que quiera agregar a la versión de su amiga, Srta McGonagall?"-Pregunto con un semblante impasible, observándola por encima de sus gafas"

_"Oh oh"_

"Ehhh…yo…"-Tartamudeo un poco Minerva-

_¡Concéntrate!-Se auto reprende-_

"Claro-Continua-me gustaría dejar en claro que toda la irresponsabilidad recae sobre mí, por lo cual la mayor parte del castigo debería llevármela yo-Dice objetivamente-

_"Un movimiento inesperado. Hmmm…debe ser buena creando estrategias"-Considera en su mente el profesor._

Amelia se sobresalta al instante y la mira con el entrecejo arrugado.

"¡Claro que no! Tu no-Trata de explicar Amelia-

"Bien, como decía…"-Dice ignorando la intervención de la rubia-"yo fui la que tuvo el _"problema" _y Bones solo se ofreció a ayudarme…con el cambio de uniforme-Dice un poco avergonzada, pensando en la posibilidad en que él las hubiera escuchado en la escena donde Amelia quería quitarle la ropa-"Se que es una conducta inapropiada, sobre todo con el cargo que se me ah otorgado…"

"_Oh! Es bastante dura y autoexigente consigo misma…prefecta.."-Albus trataba de de recordar una conversación que de alguna manera sentía en la que ella había sido nombrada…pero no podía. Tal vez más pistas ayudarían en su a ordenar su caótica mente_-

"..Y como tal-Continuo-" creo que debería saber que eh leído los estatutos, por lo cual se cual es la sanción para aquel estudiante que no los sigue….."

_"¡AH! ¡Eso tiene que ser una broma! Aunque por su expresión creo que no…¡Por Merlín! Ella no es una estudiante normal. Definitivamente, ser prefecta debió ser un sueño, pero ¡vamos! Un castigo por deambular por los pasillos no es la gran cosa ¿o si?.De cualquier forma ¿Quién en su sano juicio leería algo tan aburrido?..Oh oh…no los eh leído…será mejor que Armando no se entere"_

Mientras Minerva continuaba su discurso de _"hay-que-seguir-las-reglas" _, Dumbledore analizaba cada palabra que pronunciaba buscando respuestas al porque todo para ella debía tener una explicación racional.

Ya avanzado el discurso, Amelia comenzaba a mirar a la castaña con fastidio.

_"A este paso…nos quedaremos sin cenar"-Pensaba Amelia angustiada _

La rubia esta por tomar a minerva por los hombros y zarandearla con brutalidad mientras le gritaba "¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Y RESPIRA", pero su plan fue nuevamente saboteado por, ahora muy molesto, profesor de transformaciones. ¿Porque siempre arruinaba su diversión?

La castaña se podría haber esperado un comentario objetivo o quizás una pregunta suspicaz, a modo de intervención por parte de él, pero nunca pensó que el elocuente mago frente a ella pudiera estallar en una carcajada de la nada.  
Minerva al oírlo se calló abruptamente y lo miro con una expresión de confusión tallada en su rostro.

_"¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?"-Pregunto implícitamente, con la mira_da, a Amelia.

Amelia estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga, así que ante tal pregunta, solo acertó a negar con la cabeza sin convicción alguna.

_"Yo tampoco lo creo"-Se dijo a sí misma._

Volvió a mirarlo, ahora, tratando de darle la mirada más gélida que ella conocía

_"Sabia que el tipo era un excéntrico, pero…una de dos, es un completo idiota o un simple payaso"-Pensaba impulsada por su irracionalidad._

_"Puede que tengas razón…pero él sigue siendo un genio"-Intervino su molesta conciencia burlesca._

Pronto Dumbledore sintió que el ambiente se había tensado considerablemente. Dirigió su mirada a la joven del sombrero y pudo notar al instante que lo congelaba. De hecho podría haber jurado que al exhalar el vaho  
se hacia presente.

_"Brrrrr…"-_Se abraza a si mismo tratando de entraren calor y después mira a Amelia preguntando sigilosamente con su expresión _"¿Ella siempre es así?_"

Amelia se empezaba a cansar de la interpretación de preguntas a través de la mirada ¿Qué, acaso no podían hablar?, pero esta vez la pregunta no era de parte de su amiga si no del excéntrico hombre arruina planes frente a ella. Finalmente se decidió por encogerse de hombros y sonreír como quien diría _"dígamelo a mí, yo estoy todo el día con ella"_ .

Dumbledore solo le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a enfocar su concentración en la ojiverde sentía que debía disculparse por su actitud, aunque  
él no le veía nada de malo.

"Oh! Lo siento, querida, no era mi intención ofenderte"-Dijo arrepentido por su actitud-"Es que de la forma en que lo dices…lo haces parecer terrible"-Dice reflexivamente divertido-

_"Wow…buen golpe dumbly"-Celebraba Amelia internamente mientras con una pequeña sonrisa asentía positivamente en dirección al hombre de mirada azul.  
_  
Minerva se azoro un poco, sintiéndose la persona más cohibida del mundo mágico, era molesto sentir eso.

El suspira

"Ni siquiera ah comenzado el año escolar oficialmente y ya se supone que debo dar un castigo-Dice haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea-Lamento decepcionarla-Dijo Mirando directamente a McGonagall-"pero es muy pronto para comenzar esa parte de mi trabajo"-Termina observando a Bones dar saltos de alegría tras una pasmada Minerva-

"Si entonces nosotras deberíamos…-Dijo Amelia abrazando a Minerva por su gran alegría de no ser castiga a los minutos de haber pisado Hogwarts-"¿Qué está mal?-Pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de la desconfianza en la mirada de Minerva-

Minerva sacudió su cabeza un poco, saliendo de su burbuja. Estaba por volver a interrogar a Dumbledore, pero el sonido de un caminar a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban, interrumpiendo su objetivo.

Dumbledore reacciono rápido y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que las luces se atenuaran más de lo que estaban, prácticamente no se veía nada. Esto le dio oportunidad a Minerva, de reaccionar rápidamente y tomar a Amelia, que se estaba colgando de su cuello y ocultarse, a ambas, en la lúgubre oscuridad.  
Se aseguro de que en punto que había escogido para ocultarse todavía pudiera divisar que ocurría en el pasillo donde había quedado el profesor. Se asomo un poco y, con dificultad, pudo notar que él le sonría al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto de no hacer ruido. Ella sólo asintió.

"Albus…"-Se escucho una voz a lo lejos-"¿Sabes que maldita hora es?"-Espeto la voz furiosa que iba in crecendo a medida que se acercaba. Hasta que por fin revelo dueño de la voz desconocida-

_"Justo lo que faltaba…¿Qué hace aquí Dippet? se supone que debería estar en el gran comedor o tal vez preparando su discurso, pero no aquí..¡No ahora!-Reclamo mentalmente Minerva mientras observaba_

"Por tu expresión puedo deducir que-

"Te eh estado buscando hace horas"-Dijo el director reprendiéndolo como si fuera un chico que acababa de meter en problemas-"Tú y tu maldita costumbre de desaparecer…"-Declaro echando fuego por los ojos-

"Yo sólo-Trato de defenderse Albus

"Tu… ¡nada!"-Le recrimino Dippet-"Bajaras y te prepararas para presentarte con el alumnado como se debe"-Ordeno el hombre de mayor edad entre los dos-"Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar, no creí que fueran HORAS…¡Por Merlín!-Dijo reprendiéndolo-

Ambas brujas observaban el espectáculo con fascinación. Una porque no podía creer que alguien pudiera tratar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos como si fuera un estudiante problema. Y la otra, estaba sorprendida de ver a Dippet tan enojado…él nunca se enojaba…o eso creía.

_"¡Trágame tierra!"-Recitaban ambas brujas repitiéndolo como si fuera su mantra_.

"¿No dirás nada?"-Pregunto Dippet exasperado-

Albus suspiro resignado y levanto las manos en señal de defensa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Viendo que la estrategia de _"ya-entendí-tu-punto"_había dado resultado comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el gran comedor, seguido de su gran Amigo, el director de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet.

Ellos habían avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando Amelia ya no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

"¿Es enserio?"-Susurro recelosa Amelia-"es casi imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia"-

Minerva no le contesto, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón. ¡Claro que tenía razón! El era un gran mago con habilidades extraordinarias. Quizas…

_"Ni lo pienses, ¿por qué razón el habría de ayudarlas? ¿Qué gana con eso?"-La reprendió su subconsciente-_

Decidió ignorarla por el momento y dar gracias a Merlín por no haber sido ni descubiertas ni castigadas.

Aunque habían avanzado, una cantidad considerable de metros, la conversación entre ellos aun se podía escuchar, en el caso de Minerva.

"Así que con qué ¿Usando el baño de los prefectos para tu relajación?-Dice Dippet más amigable-

"Hmmm…no exactamente"-Murmuro Albus sintiendo la sensación de haber olvidado algo-

"De cualquier manera, no te puedo culpar ese lugar tiene algo…especial. Definitivamente el color esmeralda, del lugar, le da el toque misterioso"-Dijo Dippet con una voz ensoñadora"

_"¿Esmeralda?...eso me recuerda…"_

"Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido"-Dice Albus elevando la voz-

Dippet frunció el ceño mientras atravesaba con la mirada a Dumbledore. Este último, se volteo a mirar, al sentir los ojos escrutadores del director sintió que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral. Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Me gusta el lema"-Dijo como si contestara a una pregunta no dicha por parte de Armando-Pero me pregunto ¿Quién habrá intentado hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido?-Dijo casualmente-

Dippet negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente al lado de Dumbledore. El podía pasar de las ideas más geniales e increíble a las más infantiles e ingenuas.

Las jóvenes que habían permanecido inmóviles desde que Dippet había aparecido y desaparecido llevándose a Dumbledore con él, pudieron escuchar el roce de las puertas de piedra abriéndose y revelando la entrada, no tan "secreta" del baño de los prefectos.

"¿Qué? Esto no dice nada…no es como si hubiera querido ayudar"-La vuelve a reprender su subconsciente al ver que una sonrisa quería asomarse por la comisura de los labios de la castaña.

"¿Hey! ¿Qué ah sido eso?-Dijo Dippet volteándose con desconfianza-

"¿Qué cosa?...yo no eh oído nada"-Dijo el hombre de ojos azules, agarrando por los hombros a su amigo instándolo a seguir caminando-"¿No estabas tan apresurado?"

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para los instintos en alerta de Dippet. Rápidamente se voltio y camino más aprisa de lo normal-

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Muévete! No tardaran en llegar..."-Dijo el director unos pasos más delante de Dumbledore olvidando el "extraño" sonido.

El aludido no contesto, sólo se limito a seguirlo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, debido a que su plan había dado resultado. Se detuvo unos minutos y por encima del hombro vio como ambas jóvenes sigilosamente se deslizaban en la oscuridad para pasar por la abertura entre ambas puertas.

Antes de que Minerva entrara, se sintió observada, miro hacia donde su instinto dictaba y pudo ver que el profesor, de las gafas de media luna, estaba viéndola con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de que su subconsciente le repetía que él no hizo lo que hizo por tratar de ayudarlas, su parte indulgente se impuso sobre su lado desconfianzudo y sintió que lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle…de una manera no verbal, por el momento.  
Con mucha esfuerzo de sus músculos faciales le sonrió amablemente, mientras asentía a modo de agradecimiento, el cual fue notado al instante por un desprevenido Dumbledore, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Minerva no se quedo para saber si él le devolvería el gesto y con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus piernas, entro para ocultar su sonrojadas mejillas que ella dudaba que se pudieran distinguir por la oscuridad abrumadora del ambiente.  
Lo que ella no supo es él, después de salir de su trance momentáneo, contesto su delicado gesto segundos después.

"_Hmmm…tiene una encantadora sonrisa, debería dejar de tratar de ser la "reina del hielo" y empezar a sonreírle más a la vida"-Se dijo divertido-_

Dejo rápidamente pensamientos de lado al escuchar nuevamente las quejas de su amigo que hablaban de la responsabilidad que tendría ahora como profesor, jefe de casa, subdirector y consejero personal del director.  
Reanudo su camino pensando en que después de todo no había sido una mala idea deambular por los pasillos…nunca se sabe con lo que podrías toparte en el camino.


End file.
